


Changing Fates

by watching_the_shooting_stars



Category: Alternate Universe - Fight Falls (Gravity Falls) - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls) - Fandom, Fight Falls - Fandom, Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fight Falls (Gravity Falls), Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Bill Cipher - Freeform, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher Redemption, Bill Cipher redemption theory, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, But you're not, Candy is single and living her best life, Cipher Siblings - Freeform, College Student Dipper Pines, College Student Mabel Pines, Dark, Dipper Pines/Reader - Freeform, Don’t worry, F/F, F/M, Flatland References, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gore, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Gravity Falls Oregon, Gravity Falls References, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Harassment, Human Bill Cipher, I put TW's where they need to be, I swear, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's not as dark as it seems-, M/M, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Gore, Multiverse, My own take on the three demons, Pines Family, Post-Gravity Falls, Protective Bill Cipher, Protective Siblings, Reader is not the OC, Reader-Insert, Returning to Gravity Falls, Sexual Harassment, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, The Ciphers are triplets in this, The OC is Pacifica's sister :), The axolotl, Violence, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Reader - Freeform, William Cipher - Freeform, William Cipher/Reader, You and Candy are friends cuz she deserves better, a dream demon :/, also, bill cipher redemption arc, it'll make sense if you read the fic, kill cipher - Freeform, y'know, you have dream demon magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watching_the_shooting_stars/pseuds/watching_the_shooting_stars
Summary: - A Gravity Fall Fanfic -Another summer done, more mysteries completed, and no sign of Bill Cipher. Yet one thing remains to be seen. Or rather, person. Dipper is just about ready for a year filled crazy adventures when suddenly someone shows up just when things are going great. He didn’t mean for this to happen. And the one person who can help, well, the only person that would actually be willing to help, is nowhere to be seen. What’ll happen when he finally does manage to get ahold of them? Will he be able to put aside his own feeling in order to help those who need saving?--I love Dip but I adore Will. This might end in a poly relationship or two chapters with different endings. I’m still deciding
Relationships: Daryl Blubs/Edwin Durland, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Grenda/Marius von Fundshauser, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go

The young boy hummed, the crunching of the leaves under his feet as he walked through the woods. Fall always came early, he observed. Though lately it had been coming even earlier than usual, especially when you began to walk deeper into the heart of the woods. He was just walking around aimlessly, talking about the rare moment of silence to just enjoy his surroundings. Things had begun to get chaotic this summer, the weirdness readings of this town growing higher than it had been in a while.

He could feel his heartbeat raise as he began to recall the readings he had read just last week. He hadn’t been able to read all of it, Ford having helped him read the rest. Ford was teaching him all the intricacies of the data readings, so even before Ford told him just what exactly the data meant, he was able to get a pretty good idea about what Ford wanted to talk to him about.

The reason the levels were so worrisome was because the last time the weirdness levels had been so high was when… He tried not to think about it. It was over, and they were never going to see him again. It gave him some piece of mind, knowing that Bill’s physical body was still there for them to check out if they ever felt the need.

He let out a breath, the cool air refreshing him as he walked through the woods. He couldn’t help but feel the trail was familiar, but he couldn’t pinpoint just how that was. He could feel the growing sense of dread in his stomach. He knew he was being ridiculous, nothing was going to happen. And if some magical creature suddenly decided to attack him he could easily figure out how to defeat him. He was a Pines twin after all.

Moving the branch out of the way, he came across a small clearing. He looked around curiously, but he could feel his panic levels spike as his eyes landed on the statue in front of him. He should have been more aware. Of course he would walk here, he’d been trying to repress all memories and fears about Bill all morning! He took a cautious step forward. When he was sure the statue Bill wasn’t going to randomly come back to life to take revenge on everyone he knew and loved he continued towards it.

He sat down in front of Bill cross legged. Setting his bag down beside him he took out a pencil and notepad. He began to write down his observations about the statue and the nature around it, noting with much relief that it hadn’t moved from it’s placement after Wierdmageddon. He watched the statue, feeling his heart rate slow down. 

Then, he noticed something that hadn’t been there before. Writing? It was in another language, and it was placed on his backside. He rummaged through his bag, looking for his phone. Groaning, he realized he had probably left it at home. That’s why it had been so quiet. Usually Mabel would have been texting him every 5 minutes to make sure he was okay. 

He sighed, grabbing his pen and paper. He wasn’t going to risk saying it out loud, so he opted to write it down. He wrote the strange symbols as best as he could. He had some experience, trying to decode the ciphers from the journals. Though that was years ago, so he was kinda rusty. 

He finished writing down the strange symbols when all of a sudden the ink began to glow a bright blue and red. He could feel himself begin to panic, and he wasn’t sure what he did. He gasped in pain, dropping the book as it had begun to grow searing hot. He looked at his slightly burning hand, then backed up at the paper, when suddenly a thought dawned over him. He remembered his Grunkle Ford had told him a long time ago.

“I traveled a lot of places in those 30 years. Some good, some bad. One thing that really stuck with me though, was the concept that in some places, writing something down is like truly saying it.”

“Writing something down is like truly saying it”

Sh*t.

He smacked himself in the face, looking up at the now glowing words on the Cipher statue. The intense urge to run away suddenly dawned over him, and he had to fight himself to stay here. He had started this, meaning that if Bill Cipher Suddenly came back, it would be his fault. So he was going to deal with this, even if it killed him. He couldn’t be the reason Bill would be able to restart Weirdmageddon.

He braced himself, standing up and making sure to go back quite a few steps as the statue began to crack and glow. He could feel himself shaking as a bright light shone, the stature finally cracking completely. He was nervous, and panicky, but strangely he wasn’t afraid. Well, not entirely at least. They had beaten Bill once, and they could do it again. As long as he had his family. He ignored the small voice in the back of his head reminding him that he didn’t have his whole family. Someone was missing, and there wasn’t anything anyone of them could do to change that, not anymore.

They were more than prepared this time around though. Besides, he was 17 now, going on 18. If they could help defeat Bill at only 12, he could surely handle the all knowing evil triangle now-

…

Why the hell is there a person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 981
> 
> Next update: 3.8.21


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Bill :D

Bill was confused beyond belief. What was going on? Where was he? Why did he feel so… soft? He groaned, reaching his hand up to rub his eye. Pausing when he touched his face, he looked down at his hands realizing he had skin. Trying not to panic, his eyes widened in alarm as he began to look over his body. Two arms, two legs, good. Five fingers on each hand, what the- Why did his, well, everything feel so stiff, as though if he put too much pressure on it, it would break? A sudden realization came to him. He was in a human body.

Oh no.

Oh no.

His head snapped up as a small rustle came from his left. He paused, his eyes locking with the very person he once possessed, threw down the stairs, stabbed repeatedly with a fork, and planned to throw off a water tower. He shot up, stumbling and falling back in the process, trying not to swear at his lack of balance. This was so stupid! He’s a god, he shouldn’t have to deal with these trivial disturbances!

Flinching, he stood up again as Dipper stepped forward. He tried to fly, but his feet refused to leave the ground. Stumbling, he stepped backward. He still managed to keep his composure somehow, a smirk on his face and his cane in his hand.  
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Pine Tree! Long time no see ey? How’s good ol’ sixer? Y’know I’m surprised to see you here without Shooting Star or Jade Diamond. Though you three were attached at the hip,” Bill said. He didn’t miss the way Dipper flinched at the mention of JD. “What do you want Bill?!,” Dipper yelled, already tired of Bill’s crap.

Bill just laughed at him. “You tell me Pine Tree! You said the spell, you can reap the consequences. In this case I’m not quite sure what those consequences may be,” Bill said, trying not to make it obvious he was using his cane to make sure he didn’t fall over. He was successful, for the most part. “I don’t know! You tell me! Aren’t you some sort of omnipotent all knowing evil demon?,” Dipper exclaimed. In all honesty he was confused as to what the spell was that would make the all powerful Bill Cipher come back as a human, even more so as a human with no sense of balance.

Bill just shrugged, the smile on his face never leaving. “That’s not how it works kid. Besides, if I don’t know the spell then I have no idea what you did. Maybe I can figure out who wrote the spell if I see it, but as of right now I’m just as lost as you are.” Dipper couldn’t help but doubt him, his eyes narrowing.

“And I’m just supposed to believe you? How do I know this isn’t just some elaborate setup to get back at us and start up Weirdmageddon again?!,” he yelled, getting more frustrated at Bill’s nonchalant expression. Why was he so confident? Why was he treating this like some game?! Knowing Bill, he probably thought as much.

Bill just laughed, holding up his hand in surrender before immediately placing it back on his cane to remain balanced. “Yeesh kid, calm down will you? Why would I lie? It’s not like-,” he paused. “Not like what?,” Dipper questioned suspiciously. Bill just coughed into his hand. “Y’know what kid? How about you just tell me what the spell was? That way I can figure out our situation and be out of your hairs in no time!,” Bill exclaimed. Dipper looked up at Bill and down at the piece of paper uncertainty. He hesitated, but then handed over the notepad despite his hesitation.

...

He was going to kill that pink frilly bastard.

Looking up at Dipper, he rolled his eyes at the expectant look on his face. “Yadda yadda new form, yadda yadda old friends, something about helping me, another something about forgiveness and redemption. Not sure what kind of preemption they’re talking about. Me comprehending something? They weren’t clear about that part,” he glossed over, giving dipper just the bare minimum. “And me finding my-,” he cut himself off. That’s pretty much it.”

If he was going to cooperate he might as well be an annoying sh*t while he’s at it.

Dipper groaned. Bill wasn’t giving him much to work with. “Look dude, I don’t know what the hell is going on. But I’m taking you back to the mystery shack. We’ll figure out what to do with you there,” Dipper said. It was clear that Cipher wouldn’t try to hurt him. He would’ve done so already if he wanted to do so.

It’s not like Bill could hurt him. He was wearing the mini version of the unicorn barrier spell. He silently thanked Mabel for knowing how to make bracelets. Bill on the other hand wasn’t so sure about his current situation. It was clear to him that he didn’t have any powers. Not entirely anyway. And he wasn’t willing to deal with Ford’s wrath while stuck in this useless form. On the other hand…

He thought back to the poem thingy. If he was going to figure out what all of it meant (besides the last part, that was obvious) he needed to do it fast. He had a new objective now. All he needed now was to figure out how to complete it.

This, “new objective,” was something he had been trying to achieve for a long, long time. But now he finally had a way to accomplish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1062
> 
> Next Update: 3.12.21
> 
> Here's the cipher by the way  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1E8anEGpxRh19eyaX1dkChN65E_60IPsnsSfJ92TuPYM/edit?usp=sharing


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill lacks any and all depth perception and motor skills, thanks Frills.

“A knowing human”

“Closest of his friends”

He put his hand in his pocket while he contemplated. There was no way it would be the twins. But due to the nature of the deal he made with Ford it could be him it was talking about. But on the other hand.

“Forgiving creature”

No. He was sure of it. It had to be Diamond. If he wanted to contact them he would have to go back to the shack with Pine Tree. That’s where they would most likely be this time of year if the weather was any indication. But on the other hand he really didn’t want to face Sixer, or Fez for that matter. He hummed before finally speaking up. “No thanks,” he said, making sure to show no worry.

Dipper looked up at him, already knowing this would be a possible outcome. “I’m sorry, but I wasn’t really giving you a choice,” he said. “Oh, so I see the Pine Tree has finally grown a spine,” was all Bill’s response was. The two stared at each other for a long moment. Bill had one hand on the cane, getting used to the gravity of the earth. He knew it’d be stupid to run, but his only other option was surrendering to the pushover, and there was no way he was doing that. Dipper sighed, and Bill grinned, turning around and breaking into a run.

He managed to get about 5 feet before he tripped over his own feet and fell face first to the floor. It was embarrassing, but he wasn’t about to let Pine Tree see that. He quickly stood up, attempting as best as he could to remain balanced. The cane helped, but he still looked like a newborn giraffe trying to stand for the first time. This body was completely new and had zero motor skills as of yet, so trying to run was not an option. Well, completely new would be a lie. But of course frills wouldn’t allow him to keep any of his previously acquired motor skills. Now he would have to learn all over again!

Dipper just stayed silent, staring at Bill with a blank look on his face while Bill plastered a large smile on his. Dipper looked vaguely annoyed and sighed, irritated as he stepped forward with his hand outstretched to grab Bill’s arm. Bill flinched back, moving his arm before Pine Tree had the chance to grab him.

Dipper rolled his eyes, grabbing his other arm instead. “Come on.” He began to drag Cipher forward, wanting to get back to the shack as quick as possible. Bill on the other hand, had different plans. A smile grew on his face at the burning sensation he felt on his wrist, the charm thing Pine Tree had on obviously affecting him. He planted his feet on the ground and pulled back. “You seem to think you can tell me what to do Pine Tree,” Bill said, trying to make Pine Tree release him.

“That’s because we can Bill!,” Dipper snapped. “We beat you already once, and we won’t hesitate to do it again. The only reason you don’t have a knife to your throat is because I need to figure out who’s body it is you stole!,” he yelled, exasperated.

Bill bit his tongue, refraining from snapping at him about how he didn’t do _anything_ , all he did was stand there and look pretty as their Great Uncles created a plan to deceive him. But he knew that he would be antagonizing Pine Tree if he said that, and this time around he need to be cautious. He needed to be calculating and make a plan. Not Sixer, not Pine Tree, not anyone would stop him from doing what he need to do.

For now he would surrender. Maybe he could use the Pines fear of him to his advantage. Still, he tried to get his arm out of Dippers grasp. Curse this useless meat sack and it’s lack of muscles! Dipper groaned in frustration, letting go of Bill. Bill wasn’t expecting it so his consistent pulling back combined with his lack of balance caused him to fall back unceremoniously. “When I learn to balance properly it’s over for you f*ckers,” Bill exclaimed, glaring at Pine Tree.

His only response to Bill’s childish proclamation was rolling his eyes. “Well, I’m not letting you go,” Dipper said. “Yeah, fine, whatever. Just- I can walk by myself you know,” he responded, standing up and brushing himself off. Dipper didn’t respond, just rolling his eyes and motioning for Cipher to follow him. He did so -albeit reluctantly-, opting to stay silent as he thought more about frilly know it all’s poem prophecy thing.

Dipper noticed Bills sudden silence, yet decided to keep quiet and focus on getting back. Mabel must be worried sick by now, and he didn’t want to cause her anymore panic than necessary. That planned was ruined however, when he heard the thud of a body behind him.

Bill mentally groaned, feeling his consciousness begin to slip. If this was what he thought this was then he probably wouldn’t be looking forward to what came next. He heard his body hit the ground, acknowledging what his fate would be. He knew trying to stand up and fight against this would be futile, so he resigned and allowed the black creeping in his vision take over.

Suddenly he wasn’t in the woods anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 987
> 
> Next Update: 3.15.21
> 
> I know the chapters are short, I kinda wrote the prologue without realizing the formatting of ao3. Just one more chapter and I'll start writing longer one promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to you

You resisted the urge to gasp, your knees buckling underneath you as a sudden wave of weakness washed over you. You weren’t sure what was happening, confusion spreading through you as you struggled to see straight. White noise filled your ears, and you strained to hear the muffled yet obviously alarmed voices of the blurred out figures round you. What were you doing? Where were you? What was the last thing you remember? You began to take deep breaths in as you tried to prevent yourself from panicking. You weren’t sure where you learned to do this, just remembering it was something that would help clear your mind. Your fist clenched the pencil in your hand, your knuckles painfully pressed against the floor.

You were thankful that the pain gave you at least some clarity. But when had you fallen to the floor? You let out a small noise as your mind began to clear , looking up through squinted eyes at the scientists surrounding you. “Are you alright?,” the figure in front of you said, the concern clear in her voice. You smiled, struggling to get up. The young woman helped you as you did so. This allowed you to rub your head in order to relieve the pain from a headache you could feel begin to grow. You tried not to let it bother you as it only increased in intensity the more you moved. “’m fine Candy,” you reassured her, glancing around to the concerned looks of your co-workers who had surrounded you.

**_Hey hey hey what happened? Is everything alright?_ **

_It’s fine. Don’t worry about it._

_**How am I not going to worry?** _

“Are you okay?,” “What happened?,” two of the other scientists on your team asked you. “I…. I’m not quite sure.,” you said. You could still feel the energy being drained from you, and you had to stop yourself from putting your hands over you eyes to ease the pain the intense glare of the lights were causing you. “Maybe you should go lie down. Rest a bit,” another scientist said, female this time. She was one of the newer recruits. “Yeah! After all, you’ve been working yourself down to the bone lately. You're gonna overwork yourself if you keep going like this!,” another scientist agreed, her short and energetic stature a complete opposite to the tall and soft-spoken Yen.

_**They’re right y’know :/** _

_Go away._

**_Maybe later._ **

You smiled. “Maybe I will Gasper,” you addressed the scientist. “I’ll go to the hospital wing. Make sure everything’s in working order. Continue to discuss the nature of these elements while I’m gone,” you said, addressing the whole team this time. You were met with nods and okay’s, and a couple of, “Yes boss,” from the more energetic members of your group. Though you were hesitant, you were the lead scientist, and you know you could leave them alone for a little while without them blowing up the lab.

You had hand-picked them for your team yourself after all. And a majority of them were older than you by a good few years. If anyone of them questioned your authority, you wouldn’t hesitate to put them in their place. So far none of them had done so though, and you could see them begin to adapt to each other's methods and ways of thinking, a result mainly stemming from the team building exercises you often had them do together.

Walking through the building you could hear the faint chattering of people working all throughout the building. The sound of your shoes hitting the white tiles of the floor invaded your senses in a steady rhythm. You thought, trying to figure out what it was that caused the sudden decline in energy. The only other time you had experienced such a drastic change in energy was when Bill.. You shook your head, clearing your thoughts of him. He was gone, there was nothing you could do that would change that.

It certainly wouldn't change that right now you felt… uncomfortable. Something was off. Something was missing, something had changed You weren’t sure what, but you knew that you wanted it back. You needed it back. It was something that was a part of you and it wasn’t there why wasn’t it there. It felt like something was stolen from you and you could feel your anxiety rise as you tried to figure out what it was and how to get it back.

When he had been defeated you had experienced a massive spike in energy, the power spreading throughout your veins overwhelmed you. It wasn’t painful, not that you could remember. But it did feel very different. Many new sensations had filled you and you had fought yourself to stay conscious as energy so intense it felt as though you had been struck by lightning. You had managed to use what little power you already had at the time to make sure you weren’t in pain, as you probably would have been writhing on the ground in agony otherwise.

_**What’s wrong? You’re awfully quiet.** _

_And you’re awfully loud. I have a killer headache._

_**Oh. Well sucks to be you I guess :P** _

_Rude._

You sighed, making a turn at the corner. Just down the hall and you would be in the hospital wing. You only needed to go to the nurses center though. People got hurt fairly often here at the lab. You stopped at the door, suddenly realizing what felt off. You hurried into the nurse center. You knew the nurses would be in the middle of changing shifts, so you would have 5 minutes to check your vitals. Closing the door behind you, you looked around. Opening your hand in front of you you tried to summon a flame. A flicker of a fire lit up in your palms.

That wasn’t right. You tried making it bigger. It did but it became harder to continue to stand up as a result. You stumbled forward, leaning on the bed. You tried to control it but it wouldn’t budge. You could feel yourself begin to panic. Your magic wasn’t working your magic wasn’t working, why wasn’t your magic working?! What‘s going on? You couldn’t lose it you couldn’t. What was wrong with you, what had happened, what was happening?

You struggled to correct your increasingly shallow breath, as you were breathing a little too fast for comfort.

No no no no nonononononono NONONONONONONO. You couldn’t- why was- what is- why-

**_H-Hey! Just-Just breathe okay! Focus on one thing, try to take deep breaths._ **

Your thoughts had become a jumbled mess and you were pretty sure you were on the edge of a panic attack. The thoughts of their advice was muffled by the drowning and suffocating silence of the room. Struggling to breath you heard the footsteps of one of the nurses, and you knew she would question why you were here and why you were on the edge of a panic attack. But before you could pull yourself together you could feel your body grow heavy, and then you heard your body hit the floor.

And suddenly you weren’t in the nurses center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the prologue :D
> 
> Word count: 1,283
> 
> Next update: 3.17.21


End file.
